The Good Ol' Days
by Steph-DaughterOfTheNite
Summary: Demitra or 'Demi' Swift was only five years old when she became friends with Edward Masen in 1906. Demi, now 16, or 107, looks back on her friendship with Edward and maybe a developing romance? Everything will be explanied in this story. ALL HUMAN


The Good Ol' Days

**Okay, so this is a random One-shot, I came up with in English class with one of my OCs and Edward, growing up in the 1900's.**

Demi's POV

I sat in my room at the Night House, digging through a couple of boxes, pulling out a scrapbook my mother had made me about me and Edward, yes, Edward Cullen when we were younger. They were pictures from when we met when we were five, to a month before the Spanish influenza hit when he was seventeen and I was sixteen. I remembered it like it was yesterday. The day we met, 111 years ago.

_Flashback: Chicago, IL, 1906_

_I had just turned five a few days ago, and it was a nice June day, my mother was encouraging me to go outside and play, meet some of the neighbor kids. _

"_But, mommy, I don't want to!" I whined._

"_Demitra, please. You'll make some good friends I know you will." My mother pleaded._

"_Fine….but, only for an hour." I said, lifting the hem of my dress and going outside. As I went out into the bright day, I noticed a bronze haired boy, about my age, in the yard next to mine. He noticed me and smiled at me. _

"_Hi!" he called happily._

"_Hello." I said shyly._

_He smiled and came over to my yard, he smiled at me and held out his hand._

"_I'm Edward Masen, Jr." he said._

_I took his hand and shook it. "Demitra Swift. Nice to meet you." I curtsied and smiled._

"_Well, Demitra, I'm going to call you Demi, cause, it's easier for me to remember." Edward said, laughing._

"_Okay!" I said happily. "you're my new bestest friend Edward." I said smiling._

_The rest of that day, me and Edward spent talking, until dark came and his mother, Mrs. Masen, called him into the house. As my mother did the same._

_End Flashback._

I smiled, looking over the pictures of me and Edward the first couple years of our friendship. Then I came across The pictures of me and Edward as teenagers. I smiled, I had grown out of the small, chestnut haired, browned eyed, plain young girl that I was in my preteen years. I looked at one photo which was of me and Edward holding hands, in a friendly manner, my hair longer and more wavy than it was, my body had physically grown, I had then stood at 5'0", then at age 14. I smiled, remembering the day that photo was taken.

_Flashback: Chicago, IL. Age 14_

_Edward and I were at a nearby park, watching the sunset. I smiled at him, this was our 9__th__ year anniversary as best friends and he had taken me out to eat and for a walk in the park. I'd developed a crush on him over the years, but, I was too damned scared to tell him. _

"_Edward…."_

"_Yea Demi?"_

"_What time is it?" _

_He checked his pocket watch, a gift acquired from his father for his fifteenth birthday. "Um….8 PM. Why?"_

"_Just wondering…"_

"_Okay."_

_An hour later, Edward walked me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he did every night. I smiled and entered my home, where my mother and father were waiting for me._

"_Demitra Lillian Swift! It's 9 o' clock at night! Where in God's green earth have you been?!" my mother screeched._

"_Out at Denali Park with Edward." I replied._

"_Well, you should have been home an hour ago!" my father said. "Your sister was waiting for you." _

_I sighed, I had forgotten that I had to babysit my sister and baby brother, Julia and Christopher Ryan. Julia was seven, and Christopher was eight months old. _

"_I'm sorry Father, Mother. Goodnight." I said going to my bedchambers._

_End Flashback._

I sighed, remembering that night. Then I flipped a few more pages and found pictures of me and Edward smiling, laughing and tackling each other, a month before the Spanish Influenza Epidemic hit our hometown of Chicago, Illinois. I looked at the best picture, it was of me and Edward, side by side, smiling, him in his best suit and me in my best dress. He was taking me to a dance in town that night…I remembered it perfectly.

_Flashback: 2 years later. Age: 16_

_It was a clear, September evening, and my mother acted as if she knew something I didn't. She was frantically pacing and telling Julia to get something from her room, I was feeding Christopher his dinner, when my mother said, "Demitra! Go to your room, I have a surprise for you."_

_I sighed and left my father to finish feeding Christopher. I entered my bedchambers and saw the most gorgeous gown lying on my bed. It was a deep royal blue, with very little lace, and made of silk. It was beautiful. My mother entered my bedchambers and looked at me. _

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Yes. It's beautiful."_

"_Put it on. Edward will be here soon."_

"_Edward? Why am I getting fancied up for Edward?" I asked._

"_You'll see." With that being said, my mother left my bedchambers. _

_I got undressed to my under garments and slipped the dress on. It fit me perfectly. I zipped up the dress and looked at myself in the full body mirror I looked absolutely beautiful, but, my hair needed to be done. I smiled and put it in a French Bun. After adding a little makeup, I slipped on my black flats and went downstairs, where Edward was waiting._

"_You look beautiful." Both my father and Edward said at the same time._

_I blushed and nodded a 'thank you' to the both of them. I looked at Edward and asked, "Where are we going?"_

"_A charity ball for one of the organizations my mother helps with" Edward replied. "by the way…I have something for you." He opened a box to reveal a locket. It was a 14k gold locket. I looked at it, stunned._

"_Edward...you shouldn't have."_

"_I did though, open it."_

_I opened the locket and saw two recent pictures of us on both sides, one side was a picture of us acting goofy, and the other was a picture of us smiling and being all relaxed. I smiled as he put it around my neck. My father decided to get all mushy and took a picture of me and Edward. After that, Edward took me to the Charity Ball, I had a blast, but, none of us knew what was to come._

_End Flashback_

A month later, the Spanish influenza hit. Killing both me and Edward's families. Edward and I were both dying of the Influenza, but, vampires saved us, Dr. Carlisle Cullen saved Edward, while I do not know my changer. Nor, I probably never will. I still have the locket that Edward gave me 107 years ago. I will never forget the moments I spent with Edward. I am terribly regretful for never professing my love to him, but, I'm glad he is with Bella. She completes him. As I, someday, will find.

**So, What did u think? It took SIX pages to do that one-shot. Tell me what u think! Review and u get cookies!**

**~Steph~ **


End file.
